The present invention relates to new useful improvements in means of attaching walking beams to supports such as rear axles.
These walking beams are usually engaged with a sleeve having a resilient bushing therebetween, said sleeve then engaging through supporting gears on the vehicle whereupon relatively large diametered nuts are screw threadably engageable over the screw threaded ends of the sleeve. When these nuts are tightened, they bear against the two ears and sufficient force is provided to hold the sleeve frictionally within the ears. Unfortunately the relatively large diameter of the sleeve and the nuts precludes heavy torquing. This together with the fact that the environment within which such devices operate are often unfavourable, causes rusting, corrosion and the like to occur so that in many instances, the sleeve will turn with the bushing rather than being stationary with the bushing engaged thereupon.
This causes undue wear so that replacement is necessary at frequent intervals.
This replacement usually requires complete replacement of the sleeve, the bushing, and the nuts and as these elements are relatively expensive, maintenance also becomes expensive.
The nuts normally used are relatively thin and the threads strip at approximately 200 foot lbs. torque and although wider nuts are sometimes available, nevertheless these are relatively expensive, often costing in the neighbourhood of $15.00 each.